


Dance of Seduction

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Belly Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound didn't realize what he was getting into when his friends invited him to see Mirage's performance that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Seduction

Hound only went because his friends persistently harassed him into joining them. Truthfully, he wasn’t a fan a Cybertronian belly dancing, but only because he had never really sat down and observed it. He had seen it once, but there was nothing special about it. It was just a bunch of bots dressed up in rather skimpy attire and they moved their bodies around sexually.  
  
It just wasn’t something he enjoyed unlike his friends.  
  
Still, he didn’t want to appear standoffish and there he was, sitting with his friends on a bunch of pillows right in front of a rather decorative stage with gaudy curtains and lights. His friends seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere, so he paid no mind to it. Besides, because he was so reluctant to go, they were paying for him completely. There wasn’t too much to complain about.  
  
Suddenly, rather upbeat yet somehow tantalizing music started and the room grew silent as the room’s lights dimmed. Hound looked up to see a center light hone in on the stage, the curtains drawing back as three mechs came out, slowly stepping and swaying to the beat of the music.  
  
All three of them were gorgeous, yet Hound found his attention drawn to the middle dancer, a beautiful blue and white framed mech wearing light blue, flimsy fabric around his waist with bright yellow optics that seemed to pierce into his very spark. He was suddenly hypnotized by the sway of his hips, the elegant and enticing movements of his body, the look of arrogant lust glazed over his optics.  
  
Hound felt his spark beat faster and faster, his entire frame heating up with lust at the seductive movements of the blue and white dancer. A strange and erotic feeling began to swell in his lower body and he desperately tried to maintain himself. How embarrassing if he were to suddenly get hard from a simple dance.  
  
Scratch that. The dance wasn’t simple – it was seductive, as though the dancer was trying to tell Hound that he wanted it, wanted him. The dancer seemed to notice him and smirked, stepping closer to him. He gulped and, never taking his optics off of him, leaned over and whispered to his friend, “Who is that? The blue and white one?”  
  
“Him?” he said, pointing at the one Hound was staring on. When he nodded, his friend laughed once and whispered, “Best in the business – Mirage. He can make anyone hard. Primus, sometimes he invites people back into his dressing room… If you get my drift.”  
  
Hound had to lightly blush at that as he leaned away, his full attention turning back to the dancer, to Mirage. He had gotten closer and was dancing right in front of him, teasing him with those luscious, swaying hips of his. He even smirked while licking his lips at the green mech. At that moment, he wanted to do nothing more than to interfacing with the dancer right then and there on the stage. To think – interfacing with a complete stranger! And a dancer no less! Primus, this mech was a gorgeous one.  
  
Hound didn’t even realize that the music and dancers had stopped until everyone started clapping. Not wanting to seem like he had been mesmerized, he joined in to, never taking his optics off Mirage, who was also staring back at him, still smirking and mouthing the words “Dressing room 603.”

* * *

So there Hound stood in front of the dressing room, fiddling with his servos after he knocked. He heard a voice call out, “Come in.” He took a deep intake and did as asked, entering the room and locking the door behind him. There, he saw the dancer from earlier sitting down in front of a mirror, looking over himself and removing some of his accessories. He turned to the mech and gave a bit of smirk. “So… you came.”  
  
“Y-You asked me to.”  
  
“Still, I didn’t believe you would come. You looked so flustered by my invitation.” He slowly walked toward the green mech, who still felt a bit flustered. Even without his dancing attire, he looked beautiful.  
  
Hound gulped as the mech seized his servo, pulling him toward a decorative red loveseat to sit down on, the table in front of them having fine and rare high grade on it. The dancer poured him a drink, which Hound politely took.  
  
“Thank you,” he said, taking a sip.  
  
He gave him a small smile. “You were staring at me rather intently during the whole performance.”  
  
Hound blushed a bit. “Well… I thought… You looked really… pretty.”  
  
He raised an optic ridge. “Just pretty?”  
  
The green mech coughed a bit, thinking he had offended the dancer somehow. “I-I mean st-stunning… Beautiful… Um, I didn’t–”  
  
Two fingers pressed against his lips as he was hushed by the dancer, who chuckled at his behavior. “I’m only teasing you. Thank you.” Hound noticed but kept silent as the dancer drew in closer to his, his servo on his thigh. “I’ve seen you around Iacon, Hound… You’re very popular – many friends say good things about you.”  
  
“H-Have we met before? I’m sorry if I don’t remember–”  
  
Mirage shook his helm. “No, we haven’t. I just know about you through friends and I’ve seen you around… Have you heard of me?”  
  
“Before this… No.” He gave the dancer an apologetic look. “Sorry, I just found out your name from a friend of mine. You have a pretty name – it suits you, Mirage.”  
  
“And yours suits you.”  
  
Hound’s optics widened when the dancer suddenly straddled his waist, wrapping his arms around his neck cables. He gasped and dropped the energon cube he had been drinking, blushing and pressing back against the sofa. “M-Mirage?”  
  
“You are definitely worthy enough.”  
  
“W-Worthy?”  
  
The blue and white mech nodded. “Not many respond as well as you did to my dancing. You saw the actually art of it, along with the sensuality, correct?”  
  
He nodded, blushing deepening. “You’re very… good at it. But, I did have the urge t-to… I’m sorry.”  
  
Mirage laughed once. “It’s all right. If it’s you… I don’t think I mind too much.” Then he pressed their lips together, easily pushing his glossa pass Hound’s stunned lip plates.  
  
What was happening? Was this beautiful dancer actually kissing him? He wasn’t sure how to feel, but  _damn_  was this mech was a good kisser. To resist would’ve been stupid on his part, especially since the bot was so gorgeous. A bit hesitantly, he rested his servos on the mech’s rather seductive hips, who smirked against his lips and pulled back.  
  
“You have a thing for my hips, I’ve noticed… You were staring at them all throughout the performance.”  
  
“I can’t help it,” Hound whispered softly, his lips moving to his neck cables. “I never had a thing for belly dancing, but when I saw you… Primus, you were beautiful.”  
  
“You’re a sweet-talker, aren’t you?”  
  
“I try.”  
  
“Well, it’s working.”  
  
Seduction and lust filled them as their lips connected again, their glossa intertwining with each other as Hound’s servos moved around the other’s frame, stroking over the now heating metal. Mirage moaned softly, bucking against the other’s frame. One of his servos dipped down to Hound’s groin plating, stroking over the hot covering. He pulled back from the kiss and whispered, “Let it out… I want to see your cable.”  
  
“Y-You too…” Hound whimpered.  
  
Mirage smirked a bit, retracting his plating while his partner did the same. He pressed closer against the mech, wrapping his servo around both of their cables. Hound groaned, his lips and dentals attacking the other’s neck while his servos groped at his pert aft, drawing a pleasured intake from the dancer.  
  
“You’re very eager… Ah!”  
  
“I can’t help it… You’re so beautiful.”  
  
Mirage laughed once. “You really  _are_  a sweet-talker.”  
  
He slowly retracted his port plating, shivering and moaning when immediately two of Hound’s fingers stroked over the slick opening, lubricant already starting to leak out. Mirage’s cheeks burned lightly as his pumping servo grew weak. Hound didn’t seem to mind as he used his other servo to pump their two cables together, creating a delicious and pleasurable friction that made both mechs groan, though Mirage was louder than him.  
  
“Primus…!” He bucked his beautiful hips against the movements.  
  
Hound’s servos felt so wonderful against his frame. He felt like he was about to brought to heaven with those talents appendages. It was almost as though they were doing of seductive dance of their own, trying to make him overload. He let out a choked cry when Hound slowly slid a finger inside, making him thrash and moan against the thick digit.  
  
“Ah…! Oh…! H-Hound!”  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“G-Good… Fuck, I want more… OH! Now!”  
  
Hound obliged, stroking their hard and hot cables faster and lodging another finger into that tight, drenched port. He groaned at the slick feel of the warm heat, wanting nothing more to do than to just plunge his cable inside it. Mirage seemed to notice it too and smirked, bucked against his cable and digits, making the green mech moan.  
  
He kissed the side of his mouth. “You want me, don’t you, Hound?”  
  
“Ngh…! Fuck, yes… Ever since I saw you on that stage… You were seducing me.”  
  
Mirage laughed once. “Maybe I was… It worked pretty well.” Slowly, he removed Hound’s fingers from his port, whining a bit at the sudden loss of pleasurable contact. Hound moved his servos to his hips and groaned as Mirage gave his cable a few teasing strokes.  
  
“Mir-Mirage…! Please…!”  
  
The dancer smirked and gently guided his cable over to his port, rubbing against his soaking entrance, tantalizing and teasing the green mech with those delicious curves of his. Just as he was about to protest, the blue and white mech position it at his port and slowly descended down on the hard and hot spike. He threw back his helm and moaned as he was impaled, Hound’s massive girth stretching him better than any other partner had. Every sensory node within him awakened as they were brushed over and when he was finally filled to the brim, he let out a luscious groan and bucked his hips, making Hound hiss.  
  
The dancer was so beautifully tight around his cable that he struggled to keep himself from overloading. He gripped his hips tightly as Mirage’s intakes became heavy and hard, his gorgeous optics glazed with lust. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“G-Good…”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Hound nodded frantically.  
  
He smirked. “I see… I’ll make you feel even better.” Then he slowly began to move, rocking against the thick cable and sliding up and down it, causing Hound to howl out in pleasure.  
  
“M-Mirage! Argh!”  
  
Mirage let out small whimpers and moans as his insides were stimulated, jolts of pleasures shooting throughout his frame as he moved. He let out a sly smirk when he could feel the green mech trembled. “A-Ah…! So, Hound – Oh?! How does it – OH! – feel? Good? Ah…! Ngh! Or do you want more? Ugh!”  
  
Hound was going crazy with the slow and careful movements. As pleasurable as they were, they were tortuous and teasing, as though Mirage was trying to make him overload prematurely. Primal lust clouded his processor and he let out a strangled growl as he roughly seized Mirage’s shoulders and shoved him down into the sofa.  
  
The dancer gasped and his optics went wide, especially when Hound seized his cable and began to pump it – fiercely. He let out a choked cry and looked up at him, startled. “O-OH! Wh-What’re you doing – AH?!!”  
  
He let out a scream when Hound began to thrust in and out more aggressively, plunging even deeper inside of him. He arched his back and moaned wildly, pleasure touching every circuit in his frame.  
  
“Ugh! Just trying to make you feel good too,” the green mech growled, throwing the blue legs over his shoulders, gripping the white, slick thighs tightly. “Damn it…! You’re so tight! Argh!”  
  
“Oh! Ugh! AHH!!” Only incoherent moans and cries escaped pass his lips as Hound thrusted hard into the seductive dancer. Damn it, all the green mech could think about was how his hips had moved during the dance and was comparing it to now. It made his need to overload climb and he could only ram into him roughly. Mirage only encouraged his thrusting, grasping his hips and guiding him in and out, bucking against each thrust.  
  
“I-I I’m close! ARGH!” Hound choked out.  
  
“In-Inside! It’s okay! Ngh! OH! AAAHHH!!!”  
  
They both let out long and loud screams, Mirage arching his back until it looked like he would snap into with Hound throwing back his helm as blissful overload ripping through them both. As lubricant shot out of Mirage’s cable, coating both his and the other’s chassis, Hound flooded Mirage’s sweet port, collapsing on top of him and allowing themselves to drown in sweet euphoria.  
  
Then, as Mirage let out a soft groan, Hound gasped as he realized what he had just done. He had fragged a complete and total stranger, a dancer no less. He pushed off of him and – very gingerly – pulled out of him, much to Mirage’s surprise.  
  
“Hound?”  
  
“I-I-I’m so sorry!” he cried. “Th-This isn’t something I normally do –  _ever_  do! I didn’t mean to–”  
  
Mirage sat up and planted a soft kiss to his lips to shut him up. As wanted, Hound fell silent and just stared at the dancer, who was shaking his helm.  
  
“I’m the one that seduced you. I wanted you, Hound… There’s no need to apologize. If anything… I’m hoping we could do this again.”  
  
The green mech blushed and stuttered a bit, but he was paid no mind to as Mirage placed his contact datapad into his servo. “I… enjoyed this visit,” he said, smirking at how Hound was blushing even more than before. “I hope to see you again. Would you mind…?”  
  
Hound gulped at the seductive look in his optics and found himself unable to deny such a request. Besides, to do so would be foolish. Mirage was gorgeous, sexy, and knew what he wanted, which at this moment was Hound. He certainly didn’t mind, especially since he was so beautiful.  
  
And it was more than just the art of dancing.


End file.
